A New Friend
by Hamato-Grayson
Summary: This is what my friend requested me to do. An OC named Channelle meets Percy Jackson and they just become friends over lunch with Grover and Annabeth. Just a short and sweet one-shot. Hope you like!


Left right, left right. Metal clashing with metal. Percy was practicing, training and he wasn't exactly enjoying himself. The time he was done there was sweat trickling down his forehead and his slowed breathing had sped up. Inhaling as much air as he could, he sat down exhausted and in a bit of pain from getting distracted in between practice.

The armour attached to his chest heaved him forward from the weight and made it harder to grasp for more air. About 5 minutes later he stood back up, detaching the breastplate and placing it down.

Percy was feeling really distant today, he would ignore half of what his friends would say and when in practice he would stop in the middle of a dodge and stare into space but not for very long since the next thing he knew, he's being thrown across the field.

He felt like no one could cheer him up, like something was missing and he needed some attention. Someone who could amuse him with a simple joke. All his friends would talk about was history or science-y stuff.

On his way to see his friends at lunch he bumped into something or someone. He was too deep in thought to realize, he gasped, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I've been a clutz all day today"

"It's alright" Percy blinked before looking up to see who he had bumped into. In front of him was a nicely tanned girl. Her hair short that just brushed across her shoulder. He just stared not realizing the confusion that was fixed on the mysterious girls face.

He shook his head and chuckled rubbing the back of his neck, feeling a bit embarrassed for staring. She's new, he's never seen her around here before, "I'm Percy, I've been distracted all day"

She chuckled, "Really, it's ok. I'm Channelle"

"Are you new here?"

"Yeah, I got here yesterday"

"Cool" Percy thought for a second. I'm clueless! What should I say, "Well, umm I was headed to my friends for uh lunch. Wanna come?"

"Are you sure" She said with a small, shy like grin creeping onto her face, "Will your friends be okay with that?"

I waved my hand, "Psh, they'll like to meet someone new. They may tease me a bit since you're a girl" He thought about that sentence and saw the small smile disappear off her face, "Not that that's a bad thing! It's just, well, you know"

A stronger more confident smile was plastered onto her face, "Oh! The 'someone's got a girlfriend!' tease" She said waving her hands side to side in front of her face with a goofy voice and chuckled. I joined in on the laughter.

We had lunch and she got to meet Annabeth and Gover . Her shyness soon enough evaporated, becoming more confident by the minute. The laughter soon enough vanished by a loud horn which echoed through the camp and surprised Percy's new friend.

She gasped and before anyone could say their farewells to her she had already vanished. The 3 teens just turned their heads, staring at each other in shock.

What just happened? It's like her legs had a seizure, she vanished like a spec of dust. Before any of the 3 teens could speak, Channelle came running right back. She stopped as soon as she had reached her destination and lent on the bench, huffing and puffing, "Sorry, that was rude" She looked back up and gave then all a reassuring smile, "I have to get to training. I'll see you guys here afterwards okay?"

Percy opened his mouth but nothing came out. He cleared his throat, "S-Sure, okay"

She sighed, "Good, okay. See you later!" She waved before running back the way she came.

His friends were still frozen but soon enough shrugged it off, "Well, that was a little strange" Annabeth said

"Yeah" Grover said before elbowing Percy and letting out one of his rare laughs, "Someone's got a girlfriend!"

Percy rolled his eyes. He saw THAT coming...

* * *

><p>Well I hope you liked it. I know, a bit rushed but I'm not a Percy Jackson fan. I did this for my friend so she could stop tormenting me about it. Hope you liked it fanfictioner7628! Not really what I wanted to start with for my account since I LOVE tmnt. But I have really no ideas for a story yet but this'll have to do for now.<p> 


End file.
